Wireless communications systems are used in a variety of telecommunications systems, television, radio and other media systems, data communication networks, and other systems to convey information between remote points using wireless transmitters and wireless receivers. A transmitter is an electronic device which, usually with the aid of an antenna, propagates an electromagnetic signal such as radio, television, or other telecommunications. Transmitters often include signal amplifiers which receive a radio-frequency or other signal, amplify the signal by a predetermined gain, and communicate the amplified signal. On the other hand, a receiver is an electronic device which, also usually with the aid of an antenna, receives and processes a wireless electromagnetic signal. In certain instances, a transmitter and receiver may be combined into a single device called a transceiver.
A transmitter in a wireless communication device may amplify a signal to be transmitted in order to effectively transmit the signal. However, such amplification may result in clipping of the transmitted signal. This clipping may lead to loss of the information represented by the transmitted signal. While feedback based on the actual clipping may be useful in some instances after the fact, it does not prevent information lost during the time period prior to feedback. Thus, for a wireless communication device that wishes to minimize information loss, it may be useful to identify the boundaries at which amplification may cause such information loss and preemptively prevent signal clipping.